


What a Girl Wants... What a Girl Needs

by Melanie_Athene



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is back from the dead. (early Season 6)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Girl Wants... What a Girl Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Written September 2006 for Stories_100. Prompt 087 - Life

Things were so much simpler when I was dead. Living sucks. Life is a never ending obstacle course. I'm battered on every side by cruel noises, harsh light and unreasonable demands.

I'm the Slayer. I'm honour bound to rise above it all.

I try. I tackle the hurdles, one by one: I get up in the morning; I brush my teeth; I walk down the stairs...

Somehow, the day passes.

Night finds me, and I seek out the silence of Spike's tomb. I pretend that I am dead again.

But he wraps his arms around me... and I feel alive.


End file.
